


One more miracle

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: Luffy refused to believe that Zoro was dead. He refused.And for a while, Sanji did too.





	One more miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18 della Maritombola: "Tristezza" (Sadness)

There’s a cabinet in Sanji’s kitchen that never gets opened anymore. It used to contain spices and flour, salt and sugar, ingredients that wouldn’t spoil fast. Now it just contains Zoro’s swords.

 

Zoro had died in combat, as he would have wanted. A sword through his chest - his surprised expression, his swords dropping - and his body tossed in the water. It pained Sanji that the stupid Marimo had thought _he_ needed protection. As if he couldn’t take care of the dozen marines that had surrounded him.

But the stupid moss-head had to come to the rescue and had to leave his guard down for just a second too long, the show off with his three fucking swords.

Sanji didn’t remember what happen next, everything was drowned in a black fog of pain, but when he was able to think again, his pants were soaked in blood and more marines that he could remember being even on the ship lied around him with their skulls cracked. Sanji felt sick.

They never retrieved the body, for how much they searched the water and Luffy refused to believe that Zoro was dead. He refused.

And for a while, Sanji did too.

But the truth was, it would have been very difficult to survive a wound like that and it would be impossible to do so while in the cold water.

Zoro was known for doing the impossible - surviving Mihawk, cutting through steel - but there are times that require miracles, and those are not that easy to find.

 

Months have passed and Sanji still wakes up in the middle of the night, the sound of the katanas clattering on the deck that roars in his ears, deafening him.

Miracles are not easy to find, but one could always pray. “One more miracle, Zoro. For me. Don’t be dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in writing angst (which is usually something I avoid because I like having my heart whole, but whatever), so I hope I didn't mess up


End file.
